


That Was Some Fuck

by technetronictonic_twentytwo (misch3fbunni3)



Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Anal Sex, Chris and Wesker are equally dicks to each other, Corny as fuck, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Posted for my own self-indulgence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sorry Not Sorry, This is really just bad writing, code veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/technetronictonic_twentytwo
Summary: This is my shit collection of cheesy corny fanfiction pairing Chris x Wesker. Written during the late 1990s and early 2000s. There will be no adaptations or rewrites to these nor changes in how they were written except spelling and grammar. Mainly adding these for nostalgia purposes, consolidation, and easy access, and because I love rereading my own works even when they suck.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290
Kudos: 8





	1. That Was Some Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed so fucking hard re-writing some of these. Some of these are so fucking corny I can smell popcorn. Some are just plain and utterly turrible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker forces Chris to do what he says at gunpoint, in which Chris has a change of heart.

“Chris, come with me now!” Chris looked at Jill uneasily. “Stay here. I’ll be back.” He whispered. He walked to Wesker and passed him. Wesker looked back at Jill then followed Chris at gunpoint. They entered a room Chris wasn’t in yet. “Walk!” Wesker shouted. Chris walked past tanks until he stopped in front of one that held a huge monster. “What the hell?” Chris started to turn around only to meet Wesker’s fist. He was flung to the ground hard. A boot landed in his stomach, and he fell on his side. Wesker then kicked him so that he lay on his stomach. Wesker then sat on Chris’s back, pinning his arms under his knees.

“What are you…?” Chris didn’t get out any more than that when Wesker grabbed his hair and pushed his handgun into the side of his head. “You will do as I say, or you die, Jill dies, everyone dies.” Chris grimaced at Wesker, “Do I really have a choice?” Wesker’s lips turned up in a sneer, and he slammed Chris’s head into the floor, “Ahg!” Wesker took out a knife in his free hand as he kept the gun to Chris’s head. He got up then and turned Chris over with his foot and then locked Chris’s hands into a pair of handcuffs. “Uggh… what are you doing, you sick bastard?” A slap split Chris’s lip, drawing more blood to drip down his face.

Wesker holstered his handgun, and taking his knife, started to cut the buttons off Chris’s shirt. “What…?” and the knife was placed next to his left cheek. “Don’t say a word…” Wesker leaned till their lips were millimeters away. “… or I might slip.” With that said, Wesker grabbed the back of Chris’s head and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Chris was terrified, Wesker never seemed to act like this, and he didn’t like where this was going. Wesker pulled away and resumed cutting. Wesker pulled his shirt out of his pants and then opened it to reveal a white undershirt. Using the knife, he discarded it. Chris’s chest lay exposed to Wesker.

Creamy white skin covered in gooseflesh and sweat. Chris looked at Wesker with a deep hatred. Managing to collect as much blood as possible, he spat in Wesker’s face. Wesker sneered and backhanded Chris, “You don’t get it do you?” Wesker then took off his glasses that revealed amber eyes. A very unnatural color but still possible. Chris glared at him as blood splattered on his chest. Wesker then grabbed Chris’s belt and started to undo it. Chris cried out and tried to move, but Wesker grabbed his jaw and slammed his head backward, which dazed Chris.

Wesker returned his attention to his undid belt. He then unzipped his pants and started to pull them down along with his boxers, leaving him exposed. Wesker turned to undo one combat boot and then proceeded to take off one pant leg. Chris, finally coming out of his daze, realized he was exposed. Chris looked up with scared, terror-filled eyes. Wesker smiled cruelly, he enjoyed Chris’s terror. Wesker grabbed Chris’s hips and lifted him till Wesker could sit beneath Chris. “Chris, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted your ass.” Wesker’s hands began to explore, one hand near his ass, the other to Chris’s dick. Chris gasped in protest but didn’t say anything.

The hand near his ass began to tease his hole. Wesker pushed one finger in at a time. His other hand slowly caressed Chris’s cock. “Stop!” Chris panted, his dick now erect. Wesker leaned forward and captured Chris’s mouth, who kissed back passionately. Wesker drew back and whispered, “What a change in heart.” Chris could only cry out as he neared his orgasm. Wesker pumped his hand faster on Chris’s dick and his ass, which now housed three fingers. Seconds later, Chris came, hips jerked against Wesker. Chris went blank for a few seconds, so he never felt Wesker’s fingers leave his ass, which was replaced by the now cum covered hand. He began to lubricate Chris with his own cum.

He placed his other hand against the now apparent bulge in his own pants and started to rub slowly. He let out a pained grunt, one that had been held in for years. He undid his own belt and undid his zipper. He pulled his black pants down to his knees, exposing his huge dick. He returned his hand to his dick and slid one finger up the shaft, and then grabbed the head. Gasping, his hips rocked against Chris, who was beginning to come too. “Uggh, Wesker, what?” Wesker took his hand out of Chris’s ass and lifted him until he was able to position his cock at Chris’s entrance, “Don’t move.” Wesker snarled.

Chris was frozen in shock. Wesker then placed his throbbing cock next to his entrance. Wesker started to push into Chris, who was really tight despite getting stretched. Chris’s back arched, and he choked out, “Oh my God!” Wesker grunted, and he impaled Chris on his huge dick. Both hands held Chris steady despite his trembling. Chris was sweating and breathing heavily, eyes shut tight and a pained sneer on his face, he was hard again. Wesker was still pushing in when Chris cried his name out and threw his head back. Cum spewed forth from Chris’s dick and coated his exposed chest and stomach and Wesker’s black jacket.

The muscles in Chris’s ass clenched around Wesker’s dick, which made him gasp. Wesker couldn’t take much more, so he slammed Chris down to his hips and began to thrust into him as fast as he could. Chris could only gasp as he was pushed up and down. He was hard still now that Wesker was hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Ah! Wesker, please fuck me harder! Ah, Gods, harder! HARDER!” Wesker smiled at the request, he pushed himself to the limit and fucked Chris so hard both their hips would be bruised. “Ugg Hugh!” Was Wesker’s reply. He attacked Chris’s mouth again with his own. Chris’s tongue matched his own lust. Both gasped for air.

Wesker broke the kiss with a grunt, his back arching insanely, and his orgasm neared. If it was possible, Wesker thrust faster into Chris. Chris’s own orgasm made him scream Wesker’s name, his anal muscles clamped down on Wesker’s almost exploding cock, and finally brought Wesker to his own orgasm. Wesker’s back arched even more as his orgasm exploded. His cock shot streams of cum into Chris until cum dripped past his buried dick and collected on his hips only to slide down to the floor and pool there. As his orgasm finished, he collapsed onto Chris, who had momentarily blacked out. “That was some fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:W1


	2. That Was Some Fuck Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Wesker are reacquainted during Code Veronica.

“We finish this now, Wesker!” It’s been months since Chris has seen Wesker. He thought he actually died in the mansion. Claire finally left to escape. “So, Chris, we meet again!” Wesker took off his glasses. Instead of the amber eyes, he now had serpentine eyes, the idle amber with a thick ring of red around them. Chris gasped in surprise, not used to the odd coloring. “Yes, that, could never get used to it myself.” He slowly advanced on Chris, who slowly backed away. “Chris, it’s been a long, long time. It’s a pity that I’m no longer human. I miss some things badly. But others I can still enjoy.”

Before Chris knew it, Wesker was in front of him, backhanding him. He fell into the wall as he tripped over his own feet. “Augghh!” Chris laid a hand on the wall to attempt to get up, but Wesker’s knee slammed into his back, probably cracking a rib. “Aug!” Wesker pushed Chris against the wall with his own body. “How does it feel, Chris, huh?” Wesker was now referring to Chris’s crotch where one of Wesker’s hands was playing with his belt and zipper. “Wesker, I thought you lost your humanity?” Chris gasped out. Wesker’s hands slid into Chris’s pants, caressing his cock.

Ah Gods, Wesker!” Chris leaned his head against the wall. “Hmmm. I haven’t lost the lust for your flesh though.” Wesker started to slowly grind his hips into Chris’s ass. “Uggh!” Wesker let out a grunt. Chris was breathing heavily, almost near his peak. Wesker then took his hands away. “Stay against the wall and don’t move.” Wesker pulled one foot up and untied the laces, and removed the shoe. He proceeded to do this with the other shoe. Wesker then pulled Chris’s pants off. Leaving his wonderful ass naked just for Wesker. Wesker then returned his attention to Chris’s cock.

He continued to jerk Chris off until he came. “Oh, Gods!” Sweat covered his body in a fine sheen. Finished coming, he almost collapsed if Wesker didn’t hold him up. He shoved one knee in between Chris’s legs, he took his now cum covered hand and stuck two fingers up Chris’s ass. Chris grunted lazily, still in the throes of his orgasm. Wesker used his now free hand to undo his pants and belt and let his huge cock pop out. Wesker used his still free hand to grab his own penis and lightly touch it. “Chris, I’ve waited so long for this.” Wesker continued to rub his dick with his hand.

“I think… I’m ready! Ugh.” Gasping, Chris arched his back towards Wesker, exposing his rear more. Wesker grunted as Chris’s ass touched his dick. Precum started to collect at Wesker’s tip, sliding down the underside. “Chris, you want it, don’t you?” Wesker started to rock his hips into Chris’s ass, each thrust bringing his dick near Chris’s entrance. Wesker and Chris cried out as they met, Wesker’s tip only partially buried into Chris’s asshole. “Ah, fuck!” Chris moaned. He shoved his ass backward until all of Wesker’s tip was in his ass. “My God, are you more huge now that you died?” Chris gasped out. “I’ll let you find out yourself.”

Wesker slowly pushed his dick into his ass. Chris cried out but urged for more. Wesker couldn’t take more, so he grabbed Chris’s ass and slammed the rest of his dick in his ass. Without letting Chris go, he started to thrust his hot cock into him, supporting both their weight. Chris couldn’t do much but lean against the wall and push back on Wesker’s huge dick, “Uggh.” Wesker was stronger, but being so long had decreased his limit. He knew he’d cum soon, especially with Chris being so tight. “Chris…” He cried out. Chris was nearing his limit, as was Wesker. “Augh… Auughh… Augh… Wesker, I’m cuming!”

Chris finally reached his limit. Wesker’s cock was seized inside Chris’s ass as it spasmed. Wesker’s own release not far away. “Shit!” Wesker cried out as he went over the edge. He pulled tightly on Chris, burying himself as deep as possible. Chris couldn’t breathe because of the pleasure. Hot bursts of Wesker’s cum filled his ass to its maximum. As before, cum seeped out of his ass to collect on Wesker’s thighs. Wesker, momentarily weakened, collapsed to his knees and then to his back, bringing Chris with him. “Fuck Chris…” Chris rose from his dick and turned around, facing Wesker. He then slowly impaled himself onto Wesker’s still hard dick. Wesker’s previous cum practically dripping out of Chris’s ass. Both parties hissed in pleasure as Chris slide down his pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished most of these. So yes, the abrupt ending is intentional.
> 
> C:W2


End file.
